The truth is…
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: Huey is mad because his brothers and him had a fight about if they were the real lost triplets or not Part of Triplet De Spell AU oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**The truth is…**

Huey stormed out of the mansion, out of the property, and he walked down the streets to the park. He was mad, really mad with his brothers, actually the three of them just had a terrible argument, an argument where only him was thinking clearly and not moved by feelings. Why? Why couldn't they see that they were wrong? The three of them had been living in the mansion for a few weeks and now both Dewey and Louie believe that they're the lost triplets, how naive they are!

No, Huey couldn't understand why his brothers were so blind, they fallen into the McDuck clan lies. He was the only one who resisted those lies and this was the reason that lead them to fight each other. Sometimes Huey wished that this mission would only be on his shoulders, his brothers sometimes were to much impressionable, he was a more calmed duck and thought things deeper before taking decisions.

Aunt Magica warned them, she told them the McDuck clan would use every trick they had to convince them that that they're the lost triplets. But aunt Magica assured them several times that they were created with the only purpose to pretend being the lost triplets and get aunt Magica's powers one day. It's impossible that they can be the lost triplets, can it?

But on the other side… Huey knew that his young brother Louie was extremely good reading people. And the duckling dressed in green was hundred per cent sure that Scrooge didn't lied to them when he talked about the DNA test. Also, the Duck woman, Della, she assured that the leather jacket that Huey always wears is a jacket that belonged to her. She assured that she left the jacked on her babies, to protect them from the cold weather before they were kidnapped. That's ridiculous, how can be the same jacket? But… on the other side, aunt Magica was really persistent on him taking the jacked. Why? What was the reason for doing this? Why was her aunt sure that this would work in the way it worked?

And… thinking about it, this family… they were very kind, ones more than others, since they arrived at the mansion the first time. Did they really care of them? Huey sighed, he was confused. He trusted aunt Magica, but this family… they certainly seemed to want them.. to love them, and this is much more than Magica and Poe made in all those years since they were created.

Is it-? Is it possible that Dewey, Louie and himself were truly the lost triplets? Is it possible that aunt Magica lied to them her entire life?

Huey would be lying if he'd assure that his brothers weren't happy living there. Dewey connected really fast with Della and with Webby too (Huey thought that Webby was a good girl but a little weird), and Huey had to admit that both acted really kind with his brother, kindlier than Magica, and both really worried about him, about the three of them.

Also, Louie seemed to adapt really fast on living in the mansion, with all those mod cons they never had living in Magica's little house… well, that wasn't strange, Louie loved living surrounded by comfort, and now he was living in the best place of all, he couldn't be more happy.

As for himself… well, he still refused to believe they were the lost triplets, they couldn't be them, but there were also so many evidences… he didn't know what to think, he wanted to believe aunt Magica, but honestly, he was starting to doubt about her as well, he wouldn't admit this in front of his brothers of course, at least not while he wasn't sure about it.

Huey closed his eyes at the same time he led his hands to his head, he had to find irrefutable evidence before-

"Huey?"

The little duckling turned around just to see in front of him his aunt, looking at him with an indecipherable expression. Huey's eyes opened with surprise before ask:

"Aunt Magica?"

The witch smiled and answered:

"Yes Huey, it's me"

The boy dressed in red, took a few steps back before ask again:

"Aunt Magica… What… what are you doing here?"

Aunt Magica sighed and then she looked first at the crow on her shoulder and then at him and answered:

"Poe told me that it seems your brothers and you are having troubles to get Scrooge's dime"

Huey started to get nervous, he didn't notice his uncle Poe was watching them, he should be more careful. Knowing he wasn't as good liar as Louie, the boy answered honestly:

"Well yes… more than less"

He looked away, unable to have eye contact with his aunt. The witch moved closer to him and knelting in front of the boy, asked:

"What's going on child?"

Huey closed his eyes, he felt trap, he couldn't lie to her aunt, he just… couldn't, so he just said:

"Well… Dewey and Louie believe now that we are the lost triplets and-"

Before he could say anything else, Magica stand up and talked first saying:

"Oh, I was afraid this might happen"

Huey looked at her and with a weak voice he admitted:

"Aunt Magica I-I refuse to believe it, but there are many evidences… even Scrooge ordered to make a DNA test and the result said that we're members of McDuck clan, how is it possible if you created us? I tried to search the answer in one of my books, but I found nothing. Please aunt Magica, help me to understand"

Magica bowed her head, put a hand on Huey's shoulder and talking with obvious forced kindness, she answered with another question:

"Oh, my dear Huey, do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes, aunt Magica, more than anything" answered the boy putting his hands together.

"Okay then" answered his aunt.

Magica moved her hand away of the duckling and standing up, she closed her eyes and for a few seconds she stayed in silence, when she opened her eyes again, she screamed:

"Get him!"

At the second she said that lots of Beagle Boys appeared suddenly, this wasn't the first time that Magica called the Beagle Boys for help, but it never was to go against the three brothers. Why was different this time? Huey saw them approaching to him and all the colours left his face when he screamed:

"Wait, what?!"

Those awful dogs grab him by his arms and lifted him off the ground, Huey kicked uselessly in the air trying to scape from them, but he couldn't, maybe he could try doing a spell, but before do that, he wanted to know something:

"Aunt Magica, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Magica looked at him with a hateful face, a face she only put when she was really angry with them, like the day they turned Poe into a crow.

The witch got closer to the duckling and grabbing him by his beak, she said with annoyed voice:

"Listen Huey I won't let your brothers and you to risk my plans"

Huey's eyes widened in fear and then with scared voice he asked:

"W-what does it mean?"

Magica smiled and then she answered:

"It means that I'm in charge now"

After these words, Magica revealed a strange amulet. Huey'd never saw it in all the time he was living with his aunt. The witch smiled more than before, making Huey be more afraid than before.

"What is this for?" asked the boy in red with trembling voice.

Magica stepped forward and answered Huey's question saying:

"This amulet will let us swap our bodies Huey"

Huey's breathing sped up, and he could feel he was approaching to a panic state. Why? Why was happening this to him? With hysterical voice, the duckling asked:

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

Without losing her smile, aunt Magica answered:

"I can't get Scrooge's dime with this body and since you and your brothers failed me, I'll get the coin using your body, besides, having your body will mean I'll have powers, while you, dear boy, you won't have any of it"

Magica started to move the amulet closer to his chest making Huey breath faster, he needed to stop it, so desperately, he said:

"What?! No aunt Magica, please, don't do that! Give me more time"

Magica shook his head and answered to the scared boy:

"No Huey, time's over"

The amulet made contact with his chest and instantly, Huey could feel it, his body was changing, growing, he could feel the ground again under his feet, at the same time, he could see aunt Magica getting smaller. Bu the most important thing, Huey could feel how he was losing the control of his powers, it was like a water tap that closed, until he felt nothing.

He came back to reality when he heard aunt Magica using his voice to say to the Beagle Boys:

"Lock him in the place we talked about, I'll go there once I get the dime"

Big Time smiled viciously and answered:

"Understood, dear"

The criminal dogs started to move Huey who knows where, but they stopped when Magica called him saying:

"Oh I almost forget, Huey?"

Huey, trapped now inside aunt Magica's body turned to see his aunt, but he didn't say anything, he felt betrayed for her. On her side, Magica, into Huey's body, smiled broadly and said:

"About the truth you asked for, the truth is that your brothers and you are the lost triplets, you've been them all this time"

Huey's eyes opened with surprise, and he could feel his blood turning cold, what had he done? He was wrong, completely wrong! He didn't listen his brothers, they were right! And now his stubbornness let aunt Magica stole his body and put all his family in danger, all because of him, he… he was a traitor, he'd be the responsible of his family destruction.

Huey just had one thing clear now, he failed

* * *

**This is a new oneshot for Triplet De Spell AU, I hope you'll like it, if you want to know more of this AU, look for localscissors on Tumblr****, and if you liked this oneshot, please don't doubt on leave a review, specially if you find ****spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm trying to improve my writing in English**


	2. Answering the guest review

This is an answer for the guest review. About the part that the beagle boys play in this universe I've to say that:

After the triplets were kidnapped by them in that Funzone episode, Magica got in contact with them (they risked her plans, after all), but then realized they could work together. They're vaguely present throughout the whole thing, one time trying to steal the dime themselves when Magica's got impatient. They're kinda like... her back up plan if the triplets fail.


End file.
